I'm out, I'm lost!
by DimP10
Summary: Chitanda Eru era o que se podia nomear tanto por perfeição angelical quanto por tentação demoníaca. Não era comum a forma como ela sempre o domava, sempre o convencia a seguir suas idéias e concordar com suas indagações. OrekixChitanda (Platônico).


Disclaimer: Hyouka não me pertence, tampouco seus lindos personagens. Hyouka foi escrito por Honobu Yonezawa, possui uma adaptação em mangá por Task Ohna e um anime dirigido por Yasuhiro Takemoto. Os créditos da obra são deles.

Rated: + 16. ( M )  
>Por: DimP10.<br>Shipper: Eru Chitanda x Oreki Houtarou.  
>Gênero: Romance.<p>

Título: I'm Out, I'm Lost!

* * *

><p><strong>I'M OUT, I'M LOST!<strong>

_Porque você me faz sentir como_

_Se eu estivesse impedido de entrar no céu_

_Por muito tempo  
>Por muito tempo*<em>

Perdido: 5. Esquecido, 7. Louco de Amor.  
><span>Fora: 2. Em outra terra.<span>

"Não faço nada que não preciso. O que tenho que fazer, faço rápido"

Esse era um lema muito bom de acordo com Oreki Houtarou, aliás esse era um lema maravilhoso e prático. Não o faria perder energia a toa, tampouco sofrer ou passar por coisas desnecessárias a seu bel prazer, e ele poderia muito bem ter dado certo durante sua vida toda, isso, se o rapaz não a tivesse conhecido.

Chitanda Eru era o que se podia nomear tanto por perfeição angelical quanto por tentação demoníaca. Não era comum a forma como ela sempre o domava, sempre o convencia a seguir suas idéias e concordar com suas indagações.

Chitanda era anormal, era única.

A única capaz de tirá-lo do estupor e da mesmice que sua vida sempre fora, um único e sensual ser que o hipnotizava e o viciava a tal ponto que ele mesmo não conseguia se lembrar de seu lema, de suas convicções ou mesmo desejos. Ela era um ímã que sempre lhe roubava a força, um astro maior a brilhar na escuridão, algo que querendo ou não, exigia toda a atenção possível até obter suas respostas.

Chitanda era linda, era irritante.

Já não havia mais controle em seus atos, seus pensamentos antes ocupados apenas com coisas simples e ineficazes das quais poderia facilmente obter respostas, agora eram ocupados por beijos lascivos e úmidos, por suspiros e gemidos as vezes altos demais, toques e caricias mais intimas, pele roçando em pele.

Por causa dela, ele havia se transformado em um pervertido.

E sim, ele admitia suas perversões, afinal não conseguia mais suprir o desejo de senti-la cada vez mais junto a si, não havia formas de negar algo que estava tão claro, isso seria enganar a si mesmo. Chitanda o havia viciado na excitação que sentia ao descobrir um novo mistério, ela só não estava ciente de que a adrenalina sentida por Houtarou fosse diferente da sua.

Ele se sentia caindo de um penhasco gigantesco, a queda não lhe dava um fim era como se caísse eternamente por uma explosão de bolas de luz coloridas, ondas magnéticas e véus compridos que subiam pelo ar, como redemoinhos vivos manivelados pelo ar o faziam debater-se, mas ele sabia que ali estaria em segurança.

Era como se estivesse adentrando outra dimensão, algo único e nunca antes explorado, a sensação de formigamento nas palmas das mãos e do frio no estômago lhe pedia cautela, mas seu coração descompassado ao ver o olhar da demoníaca garota lhe gritava que se jogasse do topo, da beira, e que voasse em direção a tudo aquilo que poderia ter.

Oreki sentia mil braços, senão mais, abraçando-lhe, apertando-lhe e roubando os sentidos. Estava oprimido por um sentimento aclamado pelo mundo como o mais lindo e mais destrutivo deles, então porque doía tanto pensar que jamais a teria em seus braços?

Houtarou não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa pessimista, mas ser otimista estava longe de fazer parte de sua personalidade, então, caindo eternamente no buraco negro da paixão ele estaria fazendo o correto?

O que seria correto no amor? Essa falta de lógica, essa sensação de impotência perante o destino e mesmo a falta de coerência de seus pensamentos o destruía. Ainda assim no dia seguinte lá estava ela, sorrindo ao vê-lo, se empurrando até ficar cara a cara com o rapaz que, incerto, desviava o olhar.

Ela fazia de propósito? Era parte de seus planos provocá-lo? Viciá-lo em seu cheiro e timbre?

_Você me põe de joelhos_

_Você me faz testemunhar_

_Você consegue fazer um pecador mudar seus hábitos*_

Seu cheiro inebriante lhe refrescava os sentidos enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, irradiando um brilho único e inocente, como poderia haver no universo tamanha criatura persuasiva e bela? Oreki estava preso por fortes correntes invisíveis, era seu escravo e o seria para todo o sempre.

Afinal, ele sabia que jamais poderia sentir tamanha curiosidade, atração e submissão por outra pessoa além da encantadora Chitanda Eru.

* * *

><p>Ok, isso foi super curto, curto até demais pra mim. Mas é o primeiro projeto que escrevo com Hyouka então, paciência gente e-e.<p>

A música utilizada foi Locked out of heaven – Bruno Mars.

Já havia postado esse pequeno projeto em outro perfil, que por motivos externos acabou sendo "apagado".

Comente e faça um autor feliz!

Thanks, D.


End file.
